The invention relates to combustion control of a combustion engine, boiler, heater, or the like.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved combustive-to-combustible ratio for fuel combustion.
It is known to mechanically connect the organs controlling fuel feed and air, or oxygen intake, so as to establish a definite and selectable air-to-fuel, or oxygen-to-fuel, ratio. The simplest and least expensive combustion control system is known as the "Jack-shaft" or "Single-point" positioning system. It consists in mechanical arms, one master arm connected to the main shaft for controlling the fuel valves and a slave arm connected to the air damper, with an interconnecting link. This arrangement establishes a master-slave relationship between fuel and air adjustment. The interconnecting link in the prior art is adjusted as a result of calibration. The air-to-fuel ratio, however, requires frequent adjustments before and during operation in order to maximize combustion efficiency. Although this can be done by changing the interconnecting points at the opposite ends of the link, or by reducing the interconnecting link itself, this approach is time consuming and it necessitates a recalibration, each time.